ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tus
How Tus joined the Tourney Tus is one of the numerous Generals and Lords such as Lucian, Zaravant and Isfan who gather at Peshawar after Arslan issues the Decree to destroy Lusitania and to take Pars back. After the Siege of the Keep of Saint Emmanuel, Tus begins to think of what he will do after the war with Lusitania. He would prepare to settle down, get a woman for his own, and pass his flail to his children. Suddenly, a female gazelle who calls herself Gazelle is sighted as an intruder in the Pars camp. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Spins his chained flail at his side. After the announcer calls his name Whips his flail five times, then pulls out his giant sword as the camera zooms saying "Come now, let's cool our heads." Special Moves Iron Flash (Neutral) Tus slings his flail outwards. Zara Lasso (Side) Tus whips his flail around himself then catches an enemy in the air. If he hits, he swings the enemy around before slamming the target into the ground. Cannon Rope (Up) Tus jumps into the air swinging his sword then whips his flail below himself. Chain Fury (Down) Tus runs forward criss-cross whipping his flail six times, then slams it forward. Zara Buster (Hyper Smash) Tus slings his flail out to the nearest enemy. If he hits, he pulls the target to him, then blasts him/her away with a powerful swing of his sword, knocking the target into others. Zara Final Blow (Final Smash) Tus slings his flail out. If he hits, he wraps it around his opponent, then slams him/her back and forth four times, then lassos the opponent above his head for ten cycles, then slashes the opponent sky high with his sword. Victory Animations #Tus wraps the flail around his sword then says "I have completed my duty." #Tus holds his sword outward, then slashes it three times then slings his flail upward saying "Let us leave him to it, then." #Tus spins his flail in front of him like a fast windmill then whips it three times and says "Consider it another way. We'll be here keeping the Lusitanians busy, which will allow the main army to progress unscathed." On-Screen Appearance Tus swings to his point using his flail then says "Be careful. We haven't fully assessed their defenses. We should turn back and report this to His Highness." Trivia *Tus's rival is the pop singer from Zootopia, Gazelle. *Tus shares his English voice actor with Apachai Hopachai, Binyah Binyah, Arsene Lupin III, Krillin and Bardock. *Tus shares his Japanese voice actor with Zasalamel, Abyss and Feng Wei. *Tus shares his French voice actor with Guan Yu, Chrom, Frosty Toya, Ghirahim, Toshiie Maeda, Recca Hanabishi, Michael O'Halloran, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Captain Falcon, Mr. Grouper, Ru Kain (in Zakaal), Balak, Crunch Bandicoot, Sceptile and Liu Kang. *Tus shares his German voice actor with Taurus Aldebaran. *Tus shares his Arabic voice actor with Kenshiro, Don Genie, Yukimura Sanada, Ook, Jin Kisaragi, Envy, Cursya, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Momotaro Tsurugi, Jotaro Kujo, Ishizaki, Jin Chonrei, Suigetsu Hozuki, Dracule Mihawk, Kenichi Shirahama, Emperor Leo, Cofagrigus, Captain Greenbeard of the Scurvy Crew, Kung Lao and Ryo Sakazaki. *Tus shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Danzo Shimura and Kokuja. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters